


Could I Get Salt All Around That

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick wants to see how far Shane can stretch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Get Salt All Around That

“I have ton of paperwork to do, Shane. You do too.”

“Fine. I can get m'self off.”

Rick sighed and slid his glasses down the bridge of his nose before turning to look at Shane, who had his face pressed firmly down into the pillow, ass high in the air and waggling eagerly. Taking both hands, Shane started at his lower thighs and ran his hands upward, massaging his ass before exploring the crack, sucking in as thick fingers brushed his asshole.

Rick cocked his head and sniffed, scratching the side of his nose with a thumb. He rose from his chair and crossed the room, kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his jeans on the journey. _Fucking Walsh_.

Shane smiled as he heard the pop of Rick's finger leaving his mouth, then gasped as the slick digit entered his ass.

“Nice of you to join me.” He grinned, hanging his head and shifting his ass up slightly to look at Rick through his legs. Rick peeked down and flipped him the bird with a grin, before taking a long lick to wet it and pressed it into Shane's ass. Two fingers allowed him to start really stretching Shane, gentle scissoring motions opening his passage. Rick knew he was nicely stretched when Shane began whining, pressing down against his fingers roughly for more friction, hungry ass begging to be stuffed further. 

Rick pulled out for a second, smiling as Shane's mass moved backward with his fingers as long as he could, edging him closer to the end of the bed. Rick studied the meaty rump, circling Shane's hole with his thumb while freeing his cock with the other hand, giving it a few pumps for good measure. He grabbed two handfuls of ass, pulling them apart to bare Shane's rosy hole before plunging his face into the musky opening. Shane began purring as soon as Rick's tongue jutted into his asshole, his receptive rear backing up, willing Rick's tongue further into his ass. His breathing quickened as Rick began to dart his tongue in and out before giving a big, sloppy kiss that prompted a muffled yell from Shane, who had to bury his face into the pillow again to keep from crying out.

Rick licked again, pushing his face in closer, flicking the tip of his tongue back and forth over Shane's asshole, eliciting moans from Shane. Working his hand between Shane's legs, Rick took hold of his lover's cock. He began to stroke, his thumb a constant pressure right under the head, and then flattened his tongue, taking long licks from Shane's balls up to his asshole, again and again. He nosed against Shane's balls, pushing his tongue between them, sucking one, then the other into his mouth. He pulled a hand back to dig his nails into Shane's thighs – more possessive marking of those smooth, expansive buttocks. If the bitch didn't want Rick using and abusing him he wouldn't have been eagerly pushing his ass further into Rick's face, whining sighs saying the words that Shane could not muster.

Due to the abundance of work at his desk, Rick had neglected to shave. With every lash of his tongue, he grazed Shane's asshole with his chin, scratching the entrance roughly and sending shivers straight to the larger man's cock. Of course, the guttural moans sent their own reverberations to Rick's, now fully erect, cock trapped between his belly and the side of the mattress. Three fingers took his tongue's place as he moved to suck and bite kisses into Shane's tender flesh, coarse stubble almost rubbing the skin raw. It was a rush as the bite marks quickly became pink, teeth marks ensuring that any man that came after him would know who Shane belonged to.

“Rick, _fuck_...” Shane groaned, his voice was ragged, “Stretch me, shove your cock in... don't take your fingers out.”

Rick complied, knowing full well how the little cock slut got when he was getting his ass filled. He prepped his cock, drizzling lube onto the shaft and some on his fingers before applying each in quick succession. Shane yelped into a low, rumbling moan that Rick could feel in his balls as he entered the man, pressing right down to the base without too much trouble. With as much practice as Shane got, it was no surprise. Rick began fucking rhythmically alongside his fingers, and what started somewhat difficult became easier until he was comfortably thrusting Shane's loose ass, velvety walls pulling back to allow Rick to breed easily.

Rick came with a roar, grunting with every jet of cum that splashed his fingers and coated Shane's insides in thick streams. He let out a frustrated sigh, causing Shane to turn back with a puzzled look on his face. Rick pulled out slowly, cleaning the cum running in tracks down Shane's legs and pushing it back into his asshole before backing up. Shane started to move but was hushed by Rick.

“Stay. Not done with y'all yet.” He muttered, rummaging through a black drawer in the corner of the bedroom.

Shane idly played with his cock, watching Rick intently as he pulled something from the drawer and began strapping it to his chair.

“You didn't wanna finish? S'okay, we can wait twenty minutes 'n go again-”

“I know. But I want you stretched.” He revealed his creation, a large, jet black horse dildo, about an arm's length that had never been used.

“Was savin' this for your birthday, but it'll do now. Gimme your hands.”

Shane mouthed words but nothing came out – the gigantic contraption had rendered him speechless. Rick bound his hands and cock, cuffing them tightly before pulling him over to the chair.

“Sit. No touching yourself until I'm ready to make you cum.” At Rick's command his dick jumped against his stomach and he obeyed, squatting on the old chair, ass hovering above the monster dildo. As he lowered himself, Shane groaned a throaty, drawling _fuuuck_ that continued well into eight of the twelve total inches that the beast boasted. He felt so incredibly full, the girthy toy stretching his hole unbelievably. It was a burn he felt in his very core, sending shaking wracks through his body as he hit double figures on the toy. At this point, Shane was heaving animalistic, primal noises and had flushed red, dazed eyes trained on the dildo splitting open his abused ass.

“Two more inches, atta boy,” Rick stroked Shane's cheek, careful not to brush the volatile shaft between the man's legs for fear he would cum through the cock ring. His hands clasped tightly around Shane's thighs, pulling his feet off the seat of the chair gently and resting them on the floor as the last inches disappeared inside him. Rick took a few step backs at the wreck of a man before him, a husk, humming and vibrating with pure pleasure. Rick grinned a planted a musky kiss to shaking lips before turning back to his paperwork.

“Now maybe I'll get this done.”


End file.
